My alter ego
by Tsukiai Ujigami
Summary: Inuyasha has lost himself to his Deomnic blood again. Is he too far for even Kagome to reach? InuKago, rated K for mild violence.


_OMG MORE FANFICTION!!_

_Heh, I've been thinking of this idea eva since I first saw Inuyasha loose himself to this demonic side… I like it. Please R&R… IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED!!_

_-Tsukiai Ujigami._

_- My alter ego -_

Blood red eyes scanned the vegetation of the forest, fangs as sharp as the claws upon the creature's hands gnashed together in anticipation as it awaited its next victim. A sharp nose sniffed the air, brushing over the smells of the fresh human blood upon its form and the damp scent of the trees that it had sliced down recently. Rustles perked up the ears of the bloodthirsty creature and its ferocious head whipped to the creator of the sound. A deep growl, fierce and uncontrolled rolled over the creatures tongue and past the fangs as its prey was finally found.

The creature dashed forward, clawed feet tearing up the dirt of the once-was-forest-floor, bounding over the shredded trees it had slashed down in previous battle.

"Here he comes!" warned a voice, he and 4 others fleeing their hiding place as the creature leapt forward and slashed madly at the bushes that concealed them.

There was a gentle grunt as one of the females of the fleeing group lost her footing and lay sprawled out in the dust just behind the bush where the ferocious creature stood. She gasped as the blood red eyes fell upon her figure…

"Kagome!" Miroku gasped, realizing that she was not behind him.

Kagome remained on the ground, fear paralyzing her limbs as she continued to stare into the blinded red eyes. "Inu… yasha" she wept. Inuyasha stood before her; demonic blood taken over his form and manipulating his free-thinking thoughts, his face returned to that terrifying face she'd hoped she would never see again.

Inuyasha growled and turned as an arrow from behind whizzed past his ear, battle cries of a dozen mouths calling to charge.

Miroku dashed forward, seizing Kagome's hand and pulling her from the demon dog as he turned on the group of attackers from behind. Sango, Shippo and Kirara all ran after Miroku as he took the lead in fleeing the distracted demon, Kagome's hand still firmly griped. They found a small opening in the cliff wall just ahead, Miroku pointing to it: "Hide in there!"

They all piled in, running deeper into the darkness until they could only just see each other. Miroku released Kagome's hand and slumped against the cave wall, catching his breath. Sango fell to her knees and let go of Shippo, who was shivering uncontrollably, Kirara standing tall and at full power just beside the two. And Kagome stood in a daze, still in a state of shock.

"We… wont… be able… to… rest here… for long" Miroku panted, breaking the silence among the team. "He… can… still… smell us"

"We need to get… the Tetsiga to him!" Sango piped up from the ground, also catching her breath.

"No way!" Shippo shivered. "You'd be a dead man to get that close!"

"There's no other way!" Kagome argued, realization gripping her firmly. "I won't leave Inuyasha in this state!"

"_So, 'Inuyasha' is it?"_

The group gasped in shock as the voice echoed out from deep inside the cave. There was a hissing sound as flame torches were lit, illuminating the faces of a gang of bandits.

"You!" Sango gasped.

"You're the ones who attacked us out in the open!" Miroku stated resolutely, getting up off the floor and placing himself between the bandits and Sango and the others.

The man who had spoken before smirked. "Yeah, it was us. And no thanks to your demon friend out there, we've lost more than half of our men!"

There was a grumble of agreement among the speaker's men.

Something told Miroku that this wasn't going to end well, and that they had to get out of there… fast.

He was about to motion to the others his plan of escape, when Shippo cried out in alarm, pointing wildly to the mouth of the cave. "In… In… In…!" he stammered, backing away.

Miroku looked up, gasping in alarm.

"INUYASHA!!" Shippo finished, running to Kagome's side.

Everyone looked to the entrance just in time to see a flash of red, then Kirara dash forward to take the ferocious demons attack to the chest. Inuyasha slashed at the demon cat, demonic blood blinding the truth of the relation between the creature and him.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, wielding her Hiraikotsu and rushing forward to help, but Miroku took her arm before she could proceed. "We must escape! Kirara is trying to keep Inuyasha off us so we can escape!"

Sango hesitated, but had no choice but to give in.

Kirara tried to lure the demon dog out into the open, away from her friends, but he wasn't buying it, just continued to slash at the poor feline.

There was a cry that echoed throughout the cave as four of the bandits rushed forward at Inuyasha, spears pointed forward.

"What are you doing?!" Miroku yelled. "Stop, you'll be killed!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice for our safety." the leader of the bandits said calmly. "They'll lead the demon filth out of the cave and allow us to escape."

Miroku growled; it didn't have to be this way!

The men rushed forward as Kirara was thrown back again, this time she reverted back into her kitten form and lay wounded and bleeding on the ground. Sango ran forward out of Miroku's grip over to her friend, scooping her up gently and sobbing apologies.

The men all pointed their spears at the enemy, who turned to them with fresh blood upon his claws, eyes glowing red, a smirk ever so unfriendly tugging at his lips.

The men yelled, 2 rushing forward and lunging at him with the sharp stone-headed spears. Inuyasha jumped over the weapons and landed in-between the two that had lunged and the two that were backing them up from behind.

He smirked as the tow behind his figure fell over, blood seeping from large wounds in their shoulders; he was so fast!

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha gladly snapped the men's spears in two and used the sharp end to ram it through the men's eyes; she couldn't take it any longer!

Summing up all courage and pushing aside her fear, Kagome bolted forward and past the group. She reached Inuyasha and doge-rolled as he took a swing at her, rolling past his left side and bolting out of the cave. She fought back tears as she realized he was beyond the point of recognizing her… he was completely lost to his demonic half.

Inuyasha took up the chase as Kagome ran to retrieve the Tetsiga from its resting place on the forest floor.

The demon jumped up high and pounced on Kagome, who only just got out of the way before a rain of blood blades hit the ground.

Her heart lifted slightly as the Tetsiga came into view; only a little ahead of her.

_But would she make it in time?_

Inuyasha stood behind her laughing deeply and uncharacteristically. _"Gotcha…"_

Kagome bent down and snatched up the sword and held it out in front of her as the dog demon lunged at her; claws seeking flesh….

She screamed and thrust the Tetsiga into his chest as he landed on her. The Tetsiga pulsed as it was reunited with its master, taking effect almost immediately at contact. Inuyasha pulsed throughout his form as human blood took back control, leaving him panting and completely exhausted.

He looked down and realized he was leaning over Kagome… who was unconscious with her head to the side.

"Kagome?" he asked softly, checking for any signs of consciousness. He turned her head and gasped as his clawed fingers touched her hidden cheek; 3 deep claw-wounds, bleeding and horribly red; scared the priestesses face.

He leapt off her and checked her body for any other casualties; assuring she was alive.

He was grateful to see she was still breathing; she was alive.

A cold hand clenched his heart; he had done this… there was no one else to blame… he had tried to kill Kagome.

He looked at his hands… _What am I?! What the hell have I done?!_

He took one more look at Kagome… and bolted off into the woods, bounding high over the treetops and out of sight.

()

Five days later, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo all sat at dinner in the nearest village they had taken refuge in.

Kagome had removed the bandaged on the third day; knowing it needed to 'breathe' in order to heal faster. It still caused her pain, but she refused to let any know.

The village elder had cared for her wound; having it was so deep that Miroku and Sango's bandages had not worked effectively to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha had returned to the group on the 4th night, refusing to sleep in the hospitality of the elders and so slept outside his group's rooms in a tree.

Inuyasha had refused to look at Kagome. The night he had returned to the group, he had asked Kagome, with his eyes cast down to the floor; if she was alright. He had not said sorry; the word couldn't encapsulate… it meant nothing to the situation. He could find no way for Kagome to forgive him, and so he didn't try.

Kagome had noticed this, but had not said anything at the time, but over the next 2 days, knew they needed to discuss the matter.

That day came on their 7th night in the village; the night of the half-moon.

Kagome opened the frail door to her quarters, sighting Inuyasha on the second highest branch of the tree ahead. "Inuyasha?" she asked gently.

The dog demon continued to look forward at the other side of the forest, choosing silence as the best answer.

"We need to talk." Kagome pressed on, wanting to get the boy to talk.

Still, silence was the only answer he could give her.

Something clicked in Kagome's mind. "INUYASHA! WILL YOU AT LEAST_**LOOK**_ AT ME?!

The boy was taken aback by her sudden burst of outrage, now looking over to her position on the boarded floors of the hut.

"Why won't you talk to me? Why wont you even_ look_ at me?!" She began to sob, fighting back the tears at first, then letting them to fall over her scarred cheek.

Inuyasha softened, leaning forward in his position in the tree.

The half demon jumped down from his perch, sitting crouched on all fours next to the distressed female. He looked at her; the scar upon her left cheek standing out.

He looked down as she continued to cry lightly into her hands. "I forgive you."

His ears pricked up, quickly looking over at her. "Huh?"

Kagome brought her face from her hands, tear stained and red… but still beautiful. "I forgive you." she repeated softly, finding his pupils and looking deep within.

Inuyasha looked deep within hers, a slight sparkle flickering behind the watery barrier. "You… forgive me?" he asked cautiously.

A watery smile played her features as she nodded gently. "Yes, I never held anything against you."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet again, pondering deeply. _She forgave him? After all he had done to her… she had still looked past it… and forgave him._

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha took her into an embrace, holding her close to his frame. "Kagome… I'm… so sorry…" he implored from the soul. "I… I can't control it."

Kagome smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder and returning the tight grip. "We'll get through it… together."

Inuyasha released Kagome, taking her scared cheek gently in his hand with a sympathetic look. His eyes looked to Kagome's as he realized her eyes were looking directly at his. She looked so beautiful after she'd cried, he had always secretly thought that. A strand of hair fell over her eye, Inuyasha leaning in and brushing it back to reveal again those deep, gleaming brown eyes. His ears twitched as he realized she too was studying him, eyes locking back with his soon after.

Inuyasha flinched as he felt something on his lips; so soft and juicy. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's ever so closer than they had been before. A deep blush tinged just below her gleaming eyes as Inuyasha continued to kiss her.

The dog demon retreated, moving away from her in slight confusion and shock. D_id Kagome come onto him… or did he come on to her?!_

"I…I…Ah… ah…" he stammered bashfully.

Kagome blinked in confusion, her blush deepening as she realized what had just passed.

"Ah… was that you…?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly, sitting a little aback from the blushing female.

"I… don't… know…" Kagome stammered, sitting stiffly in embarrassment.

They sat in a beyond awkward silence for a few minutes, until Inuyasha, looking at the dark sky; stood up. "Well… goodnight." he said, motioning to the sky to prove his point… and break the silence.

Kagome smiled as she realized what he truly meant. "Goodnight."

Inuyasha sprang forward and jumped up onto his perch again, settling down on to the support of the trunk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, hand on the door to her quarters. Inuyasha looked up, showing her his attention. "… You came onto me."

"… Wah… WHAT?!"

Kagome giggled as she ran inside, shutting the door on the half demon as he loudly denied her claim.

She leaned gently on the closed door, humoring herself as she thought back to the moment under the stars. She giggled as she remembered Inuyasha's reaction… when she had placed her lips upon his.


End file.
